


Criminally Distracting

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris becomes one huge man-sized distraction for Karl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminally Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> written for [today’s incredibly hot Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/602826.html) upon jim_and_bones, whereupon there’s a rather lovely (and incredibly hot) GIF of Chris licking his lips. Comm is f-locked, and requires joining to view the pretty. 
> 
> Also sucky title is sucky. :o)

Chris Pine had the insanely hot habit of licking his lips whenever he talked. Karl had long since noticed that fact, although he couldn’t remember when he first started noticing. Perhaps he’d noticed from the first time he’d met him, or perhaps sometime soon after that. He decided it didn’t really matter in the long run; all he knew was that the gesture was noted and it was also criminally distracting.

There was something about the long slow lazy sweep of tongue over full lower lip that always dragged Karl in and made him want to pull Chris into a heated kiss. He wanted to feel those lips against his own to see if they were as soft as they looked. He wanted Chris to lick that tongue against his own lips, to lick his way inside his mouth and just take him. 

“Karl?” Chris said, jarring Karl out of his thoughts, a small smile curving those lips up into a halfway amused smile.

“Hmmm?” Karl asked, watching for that tongue sweep.

He waited a mere few seconds before Chris did it, tongue peeking out momentarily to touch against his lower lip before it was gone again. 

“You were asked a question,” Chris prompted, smile growing impossibly wider. “Do try to pay attention.” 

“I am,” Karl said, defensively, while thinking that it was damned hard to concentrate with Chris Pine sitting right next to him, licking his goddamned lips. “What was the question again?” 

That made Chris laugh, as though he’d won some small victory by proving that Karl hadn’t been listening at all. Karl had to smile ruefully at his own folly; after all, he was supposed to be at a convention, and this was a panel promoting the new Star Trek movie. He knew he had to do better, Chris Pine’s tongue or not. He concentrated better when the question was repeated, something about what the funniest prank pulled behind scenes was. 

Chris was watching him intently while he answered, dragging his tongue slowly over his lips as he did so, that one gesture turning into an amused laugh at something that Karl said. Karl himself couldn’t remember what he’d said that had been so funny; all he could remember was that teasing little tongue lick. He grinned back, yet he knew something had to be done about that and soon. 

He was glad when the panel was finally over and the slow torture by Chris Pine’s tongue was finally done with. He managed somehow to shimmy off the stage first, waving at the cheering fans before disappearing stage left, Chris a slender ghosting shape behind him. He waited until they were in a moderately private place, before he pushed Chris up against the wall, trapping him there while Chris stared at him curiously. Karl waited a mere two seconds, before the other man’s tongue peeked out between his lips in an agonisingly slow slide. 

“What are you doing, Karl?” Chris asked, once his tongue was firmly back in his head again, a smile soon touching his lips in place of his tongue.

“Something I bloody well should have done long ago,” Karl said, before leaning in to capture Chris’ mouth in a heated kiss.

Chris’ lips were as soft as he had imagined them to be, and warm, and Chris was kissing him back. Karl almost drew away with the surprise, yet Chris wouldn’t let him go; he pulled him in closer still and there, there was the thing that Karl was waiting for, the soft touch of Chris’ tongue against his lips, licking with slow, lazy sweeps, as they kissed. Karl moaned, lips parting just enough for Chris to slide his tongue home. Karl’s hand rose and cupped the back of Chris’ head, deepening the kiss, before finally pulling away. There were some things he needed other than Chris’ kisses, things like breathing, for a start. 

“What took you so long?” Chris asked, grin firmly in place at that. “D’you know how long I’ve been wanting you to kiss me?” 

“What?” Karl asked, with a frown. “Why didn’t you say? Why didn’t you kiss me first, more importantly?” 

“No, I wanted you to make the first move. I wasn’t sure what you wanted,” Chris admitted, before his tongue swept out again, followed by a knowing smile.

Karl wondered then, if the tongue licking had been but a ploy, to see if Karl would make the first move. Then his thought disappeared, swallowed by another one, a thought that perhaps it was a nervous gesture and that he was reading too much into it. He found he didn’t really care, either way; instead, he leant in and kissed Chris again, hoping that it would be the second of many such kisses. By the way that Chris kissed him back again, he knew that there never was any doubt about that


End file.
